


Open Connections

by Negira1239



Series: Open Skies [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Devils, High School, M/M, Multi, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239
Summary: The Devil AU! But in my interpretation. Tweek dies and becomes a devil whilst Craig gives up his faith to be with him. Events ensue.Edit: I realized that there is a problem with aging and time with this story, so I’ll slowly re-edit this story so everyone is appropriately the same age and time. Thank you for understanding!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So ummm... Hello. 
> 
> For those that don't know me, I wrote LGBT Season of South Park, both seasons, and I've decided to publish this work.
> 
> This work was actually posted in Season 1 of LGBT Season of South Park, and I posted small parts of it because I was away and I was not finished with the chapter for that week. Anyways, here is the story that I'm trying to release, despite me 1) not finishing it, and 2) not finishing my other works. Welp. 
> 
> And for those that are still confused, in a synopsis, I decided to release this work as its own piece here on AO3, and will add more chapters once I've worked out what to do. For now, I'll be finishing LGBT Season 2, so I would suggest reading those if you'd like!
> 
> And for those that came here from LGBT Season, thank you for coming! I mean, thank you for those that randomly clicked, but thank you for coming here!
> 
> Without further ado, here it is! Thank you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! 
> 
> Negira1239

Today was November eleventh, 2024- Veterans Day.

 

Today was the day the town decided to throw a mini parade and celebration for the “veterans.” But really, it was an excuse for everyone in the town to party and to get drunk because of one free day in the week.

 

The streets of CtPaTown were filled with pickup trucks full of men and barrels of alcohol. The sidewalks were full of men and women dancing and partying to the music being placed by a local DJ.

 

On the other side of town, at the parking lot of the most creepiest place in town, The Ross Dress For Less, there were lots of food booths and entertainers performing. The town decided to most a secondary party there with food and other stuff to celebrate this “important” holiday.

 

But with more people nearby the Ross Dress for Less, that meant more people at Tweek Bros.

 

Tweek was working his ass off that day. With the massive crowd of people partying literally across the street, there was a massive line at Tweek Bros that extended all the way to Freeman’s Tacos- and most people weren’t actually going to drink the coffee, they really needed a restroom and Tweek Bros had a customers only bathroom policy. He was very angry at the people in line, but his parents didn’t care. More people = more business = more money, just like how Family-owned Coffee Company + Gay Son = More business, and that always means more money.

 

Tweek was very angry and anxious behind the bar. Since there was so many people, his father was the POS (cashier) and his mother was being customer service, and he ended up being the one behind bar because he was the fastest one of the three.

 

-if you don’t know what the customer service position, or CS, means, it’s basically a position where you constantly restock all of the supplies for the people on bar. CS also talks to customers, brews coffee, lobby sweeps, and any other job that makes the store run more efficiently. Essentially, it’s the heart beat of the store.

 

Tweek looked at the order and saw that the person ordered a medium sized Americano, and the next drink was a latte. Thankfully, they had two espresso machines, so he could make both drinks. Tweek essentially slammed both empty cups into the slot and hit 3 and 2 on each respective machine before finishing off an ice coffee. He then grabbed a metallic pitcher and started filling it with milk to the appropriate line.

 

“Tweek, I’ll finish this.”

 

Tweak forgotten that Craig was working with him. Craig has recently asked the Tweaks for a job, and Tweek was tasked of training him. After training and certifying him, the two became a known duo and were a team behind the bar.

 

“K!” Tweek shook before jumping back. He had eighteen seconds before the machine was done dumping the espresso shots for the latte, and about twenty four for the americano. Craig had just finished steaming the milk and slid the pitcher across the counter for him to catch. He held the next drink and saw that it was for another ice coffee. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the pitcher of available iced coffee and poured the mixture about half way.

 

Craig finished off the drink he made and called it off to whoever it was. He looked over to Tweek, who seemed to be shaking more than usual. “Tweek? Are you okay?”

 

“Augh!” Tweek shook, grabbing the latte as soon as the last drip of espresso came out. He grabbed the next drink, which was another Americano, and slammed it on the rack and pressed three. His hand reached for the pitcher of hot steamed milk, and then poured it.

 

Except, there was no milk coming out. He tried to turn it more, but it wouldn’t turn. Instead, Tweek felt himself move and he met the floor tile at his face.

 

“TWEEK!”

 

That was the last voice he heard before passing out.

 

* * *

 

Craig could recall the events earlier that day. He and Tweek were working the bar at Tweek Bros. Tweek faints mid-pouring a latte, and passes out. Craig stopped his parents and called the ambulance as both parents had to close the store. The paramedics came and slid Tweek onto a gurney and immediately transported him to Hells Pass.

 

Craig made it there within twenty minutes of madman sprint. Tweek’s parents were still at the restaurant finishing whatever before driving over to the hospital.

 

Craig makes it to the hospital, only to be waited outside of the room Tweek was in.

 

Craig sees the doctor walk out, and he asks what happened.

 

Craig listens to hear that Tweek had a thunderclap headache. Several blood vessels in his brain ruptured from the constant stress and caffeine in his system. The crystal meth inside his body finally made his poor heart the condition it was as well. It also made his body weaker, making the blood vessels thinner and easier to pop.

 

Craig falls to the floor and cries. As the doctors calls out to the nurses, Craig kept repeating this single sentence in his head.

 

Tweek has passed away from a brain aneurysm.

 

* * *

 

On November Twenty Second, 2024, the Tweaks had a funeral for their son.

 

It was also that same day that made the citizens of South Park realize how unhealthy Tweek was. After finding out that Tweek died because of a popped blood vessel from stress- that came from lack of sleep from coffee, everyone decided to drop the caffeine consumption. They also found out that Tweek was very underweight as well- he was only forty eight pounds, fourteen pounds below the recommended average. They also found out that Tweek was also diagnosed with ADD and with anxiety.

 

That day, the parents of South Park made sure their nine-ten year olds were more than sixty pounds- all except for Craig, which we will get to later.

 

The funeral service was held at the Catholic Church at the West side of town. Everyone kid from the elementary school and every adult and parent attended as well. Some gave speeches; some gave flowers; and others simply gave their prayers. By far, this was considered to be one of the most successful funerals ever hosted in South Park.

 

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Clyde said as the group of kids stood outside of the church. The clouds had partially cleared, allowing the church to be shined with direct sun light.

 

“I miss him already.” Token said, patting Clyde’s back. Clyde started crying from that, so Token wrapped his arms around the teddy bear.

 

“Tweek was such a good person.” Wendy grabbed a handkerchief and started crying into it.

 

“It sucks,” Stan added in, “Things won’t be the same without him.”

 

“Hey guys,” Kyle added, “Where’s Craig?”

 

“Craig is part of the service,” Butters added, “I think he’s still in there. Poor buddy.”

 

“Poor buddy indeed,” Kenny said, taking a seat next to Butters.

 

Bebe was also with them, but she remained silent, still shaken about losing her most favorite male bestie.

 

Timmy and Jimmy stood/sat next to each other, both not saying anything.

 

After a moment of silence, Craig came out and ran. He kept sprinting even after hearing the other kids calling him.

 

“Craig!” Clyde yelled, but Craig had already dashed into the woods.

 

*burp*

 

The kids all turned to see Eric at the doors. “Oh guys,” he said, “They made some really good pastries inside there.”

 

They all snarled at him whilst praying for Craig to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Craig dashed into the forest as soon as his part of the funeral was done. He was done with all of this- the sadness of losing Tweek, seeing people sad about Tweek. The negative emotions were really affecting him.

 

And what’s worse when he went to the podium to talk.

 

“Hello? Is this working?” He said, tapping on the mic. He took a breath, “I was Tweek’s boyfriend, and I was standing next to him when he had his brain aneurysm.” The folks in the audience were muttering to each other. Some folks he could see were Tweek’s relatives, “I just wanted to say that Tweek was the best thing... slash person, in my life. We’ve dated for about some time now, and I can already tell that he was my soulmate. And I can say that too, because he told me I was his soul mate as well.”

 

Craig dashed into the Forrest and came across his first four way interception. He turned right.

 

“Tweek was, and undoubtedly is still known as, the spaz kid.” Craig cleared his throat, “He hated the word spaz, and how people called him that.”

 

Craig found another interception and went right.

 

“He really wanted to be remembered as the guy who would do anything for anybody, as long as the task wasn’t too risky.” The audience gave a few laughs, “And even so, the greatest thing he’s ever come far to do was to get me to tell this speech.”

 

Craig found a third interception and went left.

 

“Tweek is, someone that I truly had feelings for, and that’s really rare, considering how bland and unemotional I am.” Someone in the crowd yelled true- probably Clyde. “And because of him, I was finally able to come out to the world as gay.”

 

Craig was tired out from sprinting, but he needed to get there soon. He made a right.

 

“And now, Tweek lies in heaven, with the Lord. I hope he does well and that he watches over us, because I really miss the frickin’ dude.” Everyone in the audience clapped as he bowed and walked off stage.

 

Craig could see it now- a small wooden house at the inside of the forest. And now he could see some animals too- some critters.

 

“Ooo, Rabbity-Rabbit, I do believe we have with us another human.” The bear said.

 

“Oh, hello human!” The rabbit jumped, “Are you here to see our lord and savior?”

 

“Please,” Craig panted out, “I can’t live like this.”

 

“Duh,” the porcupine started, “I wonder what he’s talkin’ about.”

 

“He probably wants to make a call to our lord and savior, don’t yah?” The rabbit asked.

 

Craig reached into his jacket and pulled out the cross necklace. He threw the metallic rod onto the ground- it ripped in half almost immediately. “I heard you Christmas Critters can make direct calls with Satan. I want two minutes to see my boyfriend.”

 

“By Golly,” the rabbit asked, “Why do you want that?”

 

Craig panted, before yelling, “I never said Good Bye to him! Or that I loved him.” His body fell forward and he started to cry into the snow.

 

Ever since Tweek passed away, Craig could only relapse the final moments in his memory. He could remember how busy the coffee shop was, and how the two of them were a team making drinks.

 

He could solely remember three minutes of that precisely, but every other moment was unforgettable. That precise moment was when he told Tweek, “Tweek, I’ll finish this,” and steamed his milk. When he was done, he asked if Tweek was okay. Then, he just fell on the ground.

 

He had not wished him good bye, or told him how much Craig loved him. Craig could never escape the reality that he was a bad boyfriend for doing so.

 

“Aww,” the bear said, “Rabbity Rabbit, what should we do?”

 

“Well, I suppose we could help the guy.” The rabbit jumped off the stump and looked at the cross on the ground. “Can you turned this upside down please?”

 

Craig grabbed the crucifix on the ground and plugged both ends together, and then placed it back on the ground inverted.

 

“Now, you need to say how you’ll accept our lord and savior to be your own lord and savior.”

 

Craig closed his eyes and prayed, “I accept Satan as my lord and savior.”

 

At that moment, he black outed.

 

— — — — — — — — — —

 

Craig found himself trapped in this zero gravity fall into a fiery pit. Damn, he died and was going to hell- good thing Tweek is in heaven.

 

Wait, thats Tweek.

 

Tweek was the one floating in front of him. He had two red devilish horns on his head, and a swirly red tail from his back. Other than that, he seemed normal.

 

“Craig, you’re here!” Tweek happily sang.

 

“Tweek! I missed you!” Craig and Tweeked hugged each other. “I didn’t get to say good bye or I love you!”

 

“I feel the same way, Craig!” Tweek whispered into his ear, “I love you,” before he was pulled into a mouth kiss.

 

The two made a long, passionate kiss to each other. Their lips pressed against each other; their tongues, touching, intertwining, licking each other’s.

 

A clap of thunder struck and Craig pulled apart.

 

“That was two minutes, Craig,” Rabbity Rabbits voice echoed.

 

Tweek waved good bye before flying back into hell, and Craig’s body flew up, flying back to earth.

 

* * *

 

Craig woke up in front of Stark’s Pond immediately after. He was still in his tuxedo, white dress shirt and slacks on as well. He also realized that he was alone and that everything on him was still on him.

 

“Was that... all real?” Craig asked to himself.

 

He was only met with the silence of Stark’s pond.

 

He pulled his phone out, and realized that he was gone for half an hour. Craig stood up, dusting the snow and dirt off his tuxedo, and walked back to the Church.

 

Craig went over the dream or hallucination in his head. Tweek felt so real at that moment. His devil horns felt hard like ivory; his tail wrapped around his leg just like a cat’s tail. It was too good to be a fake dream, he thought.

 

Craig didn’t even realize that he made it to the church until he was bombarded by Clyde.

 

“Craig!” Clyde cried, “Don’t you dare leave me like that!” Clyde punched his arm and kept punching it until he stopped to cry on Craig’s shoulder.

 

Normally, Craig was pretty strong and athletic, but for some reason, those punches didn’t work... huh?

 

“Where did you go?” Token asked.

 

“I just needed to clear my head.” Craig admitted, “Stark’s Pond.”.

 

“See,” Stan jumped in, “Told you guys.”

 

“Craig,” Wendy called, “You’re being asked to come in for something.”

 

“Okay.” Craig places both hands in his pants pockets before walking onto the Church Courtyard- and that’s when he felt it.

 

Nausea. Dizziness.

 

Craig stopped after setting one foot on the ground and immediately turned around. He stumbled forward before tripping over a crack on the side walk,

 

“Craig!” Someone called. Craig couldn’t recognize who it was, until his body was moved so he was sitting up. “Craig!”

 

Kenny was holding him up. “I... I feel weird.”

 

“Don’t worry!” Wendy snapped into focus, “Bring him somewhere else. The funeral is probably making him woozy.”

 

Kenny, Stan, and Kyle brought Craig to the parking lot of the church and laid him down at a bench. Every other kid crowded around him.

 

“Craig?” Wendy asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“S...someone tell Mr. Tweak that I can’t go inside.” Craig said. “I... I feel really weak.”

 

“Don’t worry dude,” Clyde snickered, “I gotchu.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, after the funeral, Craig stayed at home. After the funeral, PC Principle decided to allow Craig the rest of the week off to grieve. He woke up alone in his house at eleven o’ five in his room with the sun shining at his face.

 

Craig draped the blanket a bit lower to reveal his face. He took his hat off and felt the flattened hair on top- he didn’t even shower last night, so his hair smelt of his key and dirty ness.

 

After sitting up right, Craig picked up his phone and saw that there were over a hundred notifications. Mostly from Facebook, Craig really decided to ignore them. Not because they didn’t seem that interesting, but something caught his eye that wasn’t his phone

 

It was his whole arm.

 

Whilst holding his phone up with his right hand, he noticed a black band on his wrist. Craig wasn’t the type of person to wear friendship bracelets or wear hair ties on his wrists, so he decided to pull up his sleeve.

 

Upon inspecting his wrist, Craig noticed how it was his whole arm that was covered in black paintings. Up to his shoulder, there were black swirls, pentagrams, inverted crosses, and black bands located throughout his arm. He rubbed his finger across the black ink, but it didn’t rub off.

 

“What the fuck?” He screamed. Putting his jacket on now, Craig went to the restroom to look at a full mirror the amount of bands on him. Luckily, the black had only infected his arm and shoulder. Nothing appeared on his neck, and nothing went beyond his wrist.

 

“God damn it!” Craig said, slamming both of his fists on to the bathroom sink. He wore his jacket back on and went to his room to feed Stripe.

 

When Craig walked into his room, the window immediately busted open. Numerous winds and leaves flew into the room, making everything in the room shake. “What the fuck?” Craig yelled as he walked over to the window. By the time he walked over, the wind was gone, and the leaves were arranged in a pattern on the floor. Craig slammed the window shut to inspect the damage.

 

Nothing from the shelves had fallen, and none of the drawers had moved. The only thing worth noticing was the leaves on his floor. The leaves were arranged into straight lines- three parallel lines to be exact. All the leaves were facing one direction, brown and brittle as if they were about to fall apart. The leaves on the sides, however, were also brown, but connected to the ends of the three parallel lines were skewed lines that connected all three.

 

Craig realized that this was a map of the South Park streets and pathways. He looked to the left, and noticed how there was only one green leaf, and that was located at where Stark’s Pond would be.

 

Craig looked at his watch and saw that it was eleven thirteen when he left the house to Stark’s Pond.

* * *

 

Craig made it to Stark’s Pond within a few minutes of walking. He would of been there faster, but he decided that it would be best to not walk past the school. Getting there within ten minutes, Craig went back to the spot where he found himself the day before.

 

The spot where he found himself was identical to the spot Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and the new kid threw the stick of truth from. Craig stood at the spot, looking at the water in front of him. Being mid day, the sun shined brightly on the pond. Thewater was almost clear that day, the sunshine being able to shine half way through the body of water.

 

Craig found himself removing his jacket, unveiling the black short-sleeved t-shirt underneath. The black print along his arm was exposed to the outside; the outside coldness making his arm shiver. He set his jacket onto the ground beside him as he sat down. Craig waited only a few minutes at the ground before someone stuck his head. He instantly black outed and became unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Craig didn’t realize how long he was out for until he woke up. The bright sky that was earlier was now setting. The bright green trees that were around him were browning and dying. The dry soil around him was now becoming wet from the snow. The colors of the outside were the first things Craig noticed, because it took about several seconds for his hearing to kick in.

 

“Craig!” Someone was calling him. “Craig!” Someone was shaking him.

 

Craig tried to focus on the voice. It sounded so familiar like- it was high pitched and shaking. The voice was definitely a male, and a very feminine one to say the least.

 

Craig kept blinking his eyes for his vision to come back. As he opened and closed his eyes, he noticed something in front of him. Someone was shaking him- and they were blonde. Craig was able to see a golden blonde yellow surrounding a head. Below the head was green, and everywhere else was black.

 

“Craig!” The voice called out.

 

Craig pulled his arms up, inspecting himself. He was still wearing his black t-shirt; his jacket was somewhere else. He lifted his left arm, seeing no bruises and scratches. He then lifted his right arm and saw that the black prints were now glowing red.

 

“Wha... what the?” That was all Craig could muster out.

 

“Craig!” The voice still kept calling him.

 

The voice was undeniably someone he knew. The pitch was high, the sound went crescendo every time; it sounded way too familiar.

 

Lifting both hands and rubbing his eyes, Craig’s vision was clear enough to see who was in front of him.

 

On his knees, in front of him, was Tweek Tweak.

 

“Tweek?” Craig asked.

 

“Craig!” Tweek smiled, “You can see me!” The blonde dove in and hugged Craig.

 

“What happened?” Craig asked. “And... am I dead? Was this a dream? How are you here?”

 

Tweek decided to shut up Craig by kissing his lips. Craig immediately stopped talking and took the skinny blonde in, holding him tight to his chest.

 

When the two finally let go of each other, Craig realized the situation.

 

“Wait... where are we? What time is it? What happened?”

 

Tweek smiled at Craig. “A lot had happened, and it’s about six pm right now?”

 

Craig pulled his phone out and saw that he had 184 new notifications. The time also said 6:12.

 

“How long was I out?” Craig asked.

 

“Craig... can... can we go somewhere else? I want to leave.” Tweek demanded.

 

And that’s when Craig saw it. Tweek had devil horns, a swirly red tail, and two red velvet wings sprouting from his back.

 

“Tweek... what happened to you?”

 

Tweek smirked at Craig, “I became a devil.”


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig adjust to their new lifestyles as Devil/Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you're noticed, I'm spacing out this work and not writing 7k words per chapter. Yeah... enjoy!

Craig watched Tweek wonder around his bedroom. Tweek looked normal- like if he was still alive. But Tweek still had two horns, fucking wings, and a tail coming out of him. He watched as Tweek found his guinea pig and stroke it. The guinea pig started squeaking in pleasure, but after realizing that no one was petting him, the guinea pig started panicking.

 

“What’s wrong with Stripe?” Craig asked.

 

“Shit I forgot.” Tweek stepped back to allow Craig carry the furry creature out. “No one can see me except you.”

 

“So Stripe panicked because someone was petting him, but he can’t see you?” Craig asked for classification.

 

“Exactly.” Tweek took a seat on Craig’s bed, his tail flew up and settled on the mattress.

 

“Can you actually move your tail?” Craig asked, placing Stripe back in its cage.

 

“Just like a third arm.” Tweek said, watching Craig sit next to him. Tweek made his tail slither and touch Craig’s thigh. “See?”

 

Craig smiled, “That’s pretty cool.”

 

The two were at a silence, both observing each other’s physical appearances after not seeing each other for a week.

 

Tweek noticed that Craig became paler since he died. His face had become a bit skinnier, his hat and jacket seemed more loose on him. Maybe Craig had gotten skinnier since he had died.

 

Craig noticed how Tweek was paler since he died. He remember what Tweek looked like at his death bed; on the floor at bar; in his coffin. Tweek was beautifully preserved and stuffed during his funeral, and now here was Tweek- dead, but full of energy and life. His horns looked like they were genuine ivory from a rhino- red and solid. His wings were very thin and velvet, as if they weren’t actually meant for flight. Craig looked at the tail that was swishing itself around. It was pointed like a spade at the end, the same color as the wings and horn.

 

“Craig...” Tweek broke the silence, “Do you want to know what happened?”

 

Craig made himself more comfortable by leaning against his head board. “What did happened earlier?”

 

Tweek took a deep breath. “So... you know how you made a deal with the Christmas Critters to talk to me for two minutes?”

 

“Yeah,” Craig definitely remembered that, “I definitely remembered that.”

 

Tweek blushed, “Well, what you did was you sold your long time faith with Christianity to the Christmas Critters, so that’s how you ended up with seeing me for two minutes.”

 

“Those were two nice minutes,” Craig said, looking at Tweek’s expressions for a reaction. Tweek blushed so hard, his face matched the red horns and tail.

 

“Let me finish!” Tweek yelped. He took another breath before continuing, “During those two minutes, I umm... may or may not of... blessed you.”

 

“You... blessed me?” Craig asked. “Is that a good thing?”

 

“It means I get to have your soul when you die, Craig.” Tweek told him. He rolled Craig’s sleeve slightly to reveal the black print. “That’s my name in demonic writing.”

 

Craig observed the small print on his wrist. He didn’t know where it labeled Tweek, but he took his judgement from it. “What does blessing me have to do with anything.”

 

“So umm... remember those... Christmas Critters?” Tweek asked. “When you came to Stark’s Pond, they... they knocked you unconscious so they could sacrifice you to Satan.”

 

“Figures,” Craig noted, “So they knocked me out.”

 

“And my blessing on your arm alerted me that you were unconscious,” Tweek grabbed his arm and traced the dark black prints with his finger. “And I saved you.”

 

Craig smiled at the devil in front of him. “So how did you become a devil?”

 

“Satan gave me the option, after he saw that I died from a brain aneurysm from caffeine and meth overdosage. And I took it.” Tweek’s face lit up a bit. “And that’s why I’m here right now.”

 

“You became a devil so you can see me?” Craig asked.

 

“I became a devil so I can become your guardian devil and protect you.”

 

Craig’s face instantly lit up as he dove straight to his boyfriend. “Tweek!” He cried, snuggling into the blonde, “You know how badly I missed you!”

 

Tweek started to tear up, “I can tell, Craig. You sold your faith.”

 

“Craig?”

 

Shit, it was his sister at the door. “What do you want?”

 

“Are you gonna eat with us tonight?” Tricia asked.

 

Craig realized that he hadn’t eaten in days. “Umm... maybe?”

 

“Okay.” His sister went down the hallway.

 

“Craig,” Tweek asked, “You’ve haven’t been eating.”

 

“I... I was busy with your funeral and I got knocked unconscious and I-“

 

Tweek stuck his finger out and tapped Craig’s lips. “No buts! Go eat with your family,” he demanded, “They can’t see me anyways.”

 

Craig smiled, “So am I the only one able to see you, John Cena?”

 

Tweek smiled and laughed, “Yes, Craig. You can see and hear me. Now go eat, I’ll follow you down.”

 

“Wait,” Craig asked, “What do you eat?”

 

“Souls.” Tweek said, nonchalantly.

 

Craig froze in horror, “What?”

 

“Just kidding!” Tweek laughed, “I’m basically human except that I can eat souls now.”

 

“So... does that mean I have to get you food as well?” Craig asked.

 

“Yes please.” Tweek nervously asked. “I think you should go down stairs.”

 

Craig wore his jacket correctly and opened the bedroom door. He and Tweek went downstairs into the lower level of the Tucker residence.

 

Tweek had been to Craig’s house numerous amounts of times. This also meant he knew the Tucker family pretty well and where they like to do certain things. He saw that the other family members were at the table, already starting on their food, and started to walk there with Craig.

 

And that’s when he realized that there were only four seats available. Tweek kicked himself, because he totally forgot that they can’t see him, and that he’s dead.

 

“Woah,” Tricia said, “Craig is here.”

 

“Craig, sweetie.” His Mother called, “Are you feeling better?”

 

Craig looked at the saddened Tweek in front of him. His wings and tail drooped to the ground. Tweek must of realized that he couldn’t eat with them.

 

“Yes mom.” Craig flipped her off. He made sure to tap Tweek’s shoulder before sitting at his seat.

 

Tweek got the message and walked back upstairs, waiting for Craig.

 

Craig had forgotten about how hungry he was until he took his first bite of mashed potatoes. His body was basically aching for food, and now after not eating for literally days, he needed to start eating properly.

 

Especially since he had a guardian Devil now.

 

“Craig, slow down.” His Mother told him, “You’re gonna get hiccups.”

 

“Yes mom.”

 

“Craig,” his father asked, “What did you do today?”

 

“I went to Stark’s Pond. Nothing else.”

 

“Did you visit his grave stone?” Tricia asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Then what did you do over there?” Tricia asked.

 

“Stuff.”

 

Craig was very angry at his sister at this point. The poor boy hasn’t eaten for days, and now you wanted to ask questions? Jesus, thought Craig, let me eat in peace.

 

“Hm, mm?” Tricia wasn’t pleased with her answer. “Did you see anyone there?”

 

“No.”

 

“What is at Stark’s Pond that’s so exciting anyways?”

 

“Stuff.”

 

“Craig!” Tricia angrily demanded, “What did you do over there?”

 

Craig really just wanted to eat his mashed potatoes and to get this dinner over with. But after seeing Tweek’s face staring upon him at the top of the staircase, he realized he needed to feed Tweek.

 

“Mom, Dad, can I... take the rest of this to my room?” Craig gave his parents a look that he had mastered recently- the look of depression. “I... I really don’t want to talk today.”

 

“Oh... um...” his mother was thinking, “You know what, sure.” His Mother got up and poured some more food onto his plate. “Take this with you. I want you to start eating regularly again. Okay honey?”

 

“Yes Mom.” Craig watched as his plate was filled completely with vegetables, meats, and carbohydrates. Carrying a set of utensils with one hand and the plate with the other, Craig thanked his parents before going upstairs. Tweek opened his bedroom door for him and closed it too as he went in.

 

“That’s... a lot of food you go there.” Tweek said, looking at the plate.

 

“Take it. I’m really full right now.” Craig set the plate on his desk and sat at his bedside.

 

“Craig, you have to eat normally!” Tweek said in panick, “You’re shouldn’t starve yourself!”

 

“Tweek, you know I don’t eat that much anyways.”

 

“Craig, you’re literally forty-five pounds for a fourth grader!”

 

“Forty. I lost some weight after you died.”

 

Tweek’s face flustered between anger and blush. “Forty?!?! You’re literally skinnier than I was when I fucking died! Jesus man, you need to eat some fucking food.” Tweek was about to rant at Craig mor, but noticed how Craig was smiling at him. He didn’t realize this until now, but Craig really did miss him. Craig was happy he could see Tweek happy again.

 

“Fine.” Tweek got the plate from the table and the utensils there and set them on his bed. He handed Craig the fork and sat at the other side of the bed. “You have to eat at least forty percent of this with me.”

 

“Can we put a movie up at least?” Craig asked.

 

“Fine.” Tweek got up and got the laptop that the two were sharing when they were dating and turned it on. As he sat back on his seat, he realized that Craig gave him the fork and was using the spoon.

 

“Hey,” Tweek pouted, “I wanted the spoon!”

 

“And I wanted to be spooned.” Craig retorted.

 

It took the two a hot minute before they realized what Craig said.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through the movie, there were two knocks at Craig’s door. Craig paused the movie and moved the empty food plate to the desk. Tweek got up and stood a safe distance away as Craig went to the door.

 

“Hey dude!” Clyde said, “How you’ve been?”

 

“How have you been,” Tweek corrected.

 

“How have you been.” Craig corrected, realizing that no one can hear Tweek. “I’m okay.”

 

“Sweet.” Token said, standing behind Clyde. “Can we come in? We got something to show you!”

 

Craig stepped to the side to allow Clyde and Token inside the room. The two friends immediately sat at the bedside, revealing that they brought a cardboard box full of items,

 

Tweek took this time to see how much Token and Clyde changed. Token and Clyde were still wearing their normal outfits. Tweek could see that Token was still being weary of his death, and became a bit more quiet. Clyde, however, was full of energy, just like he was before. It might of been that Clyde either gotten over Tweek, or he was really trying his hardest not to cry.

 

“So what the hell do you two want?” Craig asked.

 

“We got some stuff for you.” Clyde opened the box to revealed a small stack of papers. “This is homework for the days you missed.”

 

“Auggg.” Craig said, receiving the stack and throwing it to the side.

 

“Here is a giant pillow,” Token pulled out a memory foam pillow practically the size of bum and placed it on the bedside.

 

“Here’s a card everyone pitched in to sign.” Clyde handed him a card.

 

“And here’s another card.” Token handed him a second card, this one appearing to be an invite. “It’s an invitation for Wonder Tweek’s funeral.”

 

“We’re hosting a funeral for Wonder Tweek?” Craig asked. He could hear Tweek in the background tearing up.

 

“Timmy and everyone else wanted to do something as a sign off.” Token said. “They also wanted to ask about your ultimate, because it involved Tweek.”

 

Craig placed the two cards on his desk. He knew Tweek wanted to look at them. “Okay. Anything else.”

 

“Craig,” Clyde injected, “How... how do you live with Tweek gone?” Everyone, including Tweek, was shaken by the question. “You know, because you were in love with him and everything.”

 

Tweek looked at Craig to see his response. He didn’t notice it, but he was trembling at what Craig was going to say next.

 

“Clyde. I’m still in love with him.”

 

Tweek’s jaw dropped at his answer.

 

“Even though he isn’t with us now, it doesn’t mean that I can’t still love him.” Craig told him, “Plus, it’s not like we won’t see him again.”

 

Both Clyde and Token were a bit shaken at the answer. “Craig,” Token wanted to ask, “You’ve seem to be taking this really easily. Aren’t you like... scarred for life? You literally were next to him when he died.”

 

Craig took a minute to rethink his thoughts before answering, “It took until his funeral to get over that.” Craig then walked over to his desk, where Tweek was standing next too, and placed his hand on the table. Tweek followed behind him and placed his hand over his.

 

Craig felt the warmth on his hand, and answered, “And I think I’ll get over everything else eventually. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Token asked, “So, when do you think you’ll return to school?”

 

“PC Principal gave me the rest of the week off so Monday?”

 

“Wonder Tweek’s funeral is on the 25th,” Token told him, “So we’ll see you then.”

 

The two kids left Craig’s house empty handed.

 

* * *

 

“So... how are we sleeping tonight?”

 

Tweek was the one to ask as Craig went to the bathroom. The realization hit him when the clock struck a quarter to midnight.

 

“We could... sleep on the bed together?” Craig said like this was not a problem at all.

 

“Stupid Craig,” he lightly punched Craig’s arm. “Are you trying to get into my pants?”

 

“Well, can you even take off your pants?” Craig asked.

 

Tweek actually wondered if he could actually change his clothes. Ever since he entered hell, Tweek wore the same clothes from that time until he exited hell. Hell, he was still wearing the same clothes. “Can I even wear different clothes?”

 

“Try taking your shirt off.” Craig suggested. Tweek did as he was told. He lifted the bottoms of his shirt up, revealing to Craig his smooth pale stomach and innie belly button.

 

“Craig, can you help?” Tweek asked whilst pulling the shirt up. He forgotten that he had wings.

 

“Put the shirt back down and try pulling your arms through the sleeves first.”

 

Tweek was able to pull both arms in through the sleeve holes, but still struggled to get his wings through. The whole time, Craig was laughing.

 

“What’s so funny asshole?”

 

Craig pointed, “I can’t believe you forgot that you’re wearing a dress shirt that’s a button up.”

 

Tweek blushed. “Shut the fuck up.” Tweek got both arms through the sleeves again before removing the buttons on his shirt. The dress shirt finally came off after his wings went through the two identical rips in the back.

 

Craig didn’t realize how Hell really affects a person. Tweek had several prints on his chest. There was an inverted cross on his heart, and a small chain of pentagrams going around his right shoulder and neck.

 

“Oh, umm.” Tweek realized that he was now showing his tattoos... slash prints. “This inverted cross means I left Hell and entered Earth again.” He pointed to the chain, “And this... is my link with you.”

 

Craig decided at that moment he wanted a tattoo.

 

“No!” Tweek yelled, “You are not getting a tattoo!”

 

“But you get one!” Craig whined.

 

“These are magical tattoos! I didn’t even put them on me myself! They magically appear when I left Hell!”

 

Craig was still pouting, “I still want a tattoo anyways.”

 

Tweek sighed, “Okay, umm. Craig, do you have a shirt I can... keep and wear?”

 

Craig wondered why he phrased his question like that, but the thought that he needed to rip holes in the back for his wings was definitely a possibility. “Okay. Let me find an old shirt to experiment.”

 

Craig dug through his closet and found a wife beater. “Think your wings could go through this?”

 

“This can work. What about something with sleeves?” Tweek wore the wife beater and looked at himself in the mirror. His nipples were barely covered by how low the wife beater hung, and his tattoos stood out more because of it. “Can I try something else?”

 

“I have a simple white t-shirt from Walmart.” Craig tossed him the shirt and pointed to the desk for scissors. Tweek cut two holes in the back big enough for his two wings (they were the score of a sheet of paper). After doing some cuts, Tweek was able to comfortably wear a white t-shirt.

 

“Nice the real test.” Tweek focused, clenching his fists and closing his eyes.

 

From Craig’s point of view, Tweek completely disappeared. “Tweek?” He asked out loud, “Where did you go?”

 

Tweek appeared right back in front of him, smiling, “I can wear a different shirt!” Tweek cheered.

 

“So... umm... do you need to shower?” Craig asked.

 

Damn it. “I should probably shower huh?” Tweek tried to smell himself, but failed to do so. He was still wearing Craig’s shirt... a shirt that smelled like Craig...

 

And man did it smell amazing.

 

“Umm, Tweek? What are you doing?” Craig asked.

 

Tweek blushes and turned around, “I was ... umm... trying to smell myself.” And then the idea clicked, “and then I smelt something horrible. It was your shirt.”

 

“Fuck you.” Craig flipped him off.

 

Nailed it.

 

“So umm.... got any pants? And underwear?” Tweek awkwardly asked.

 

“Okay,” Craig walked over to where Tweek was standing, “how the Fuck does your tail work?”

 

Tweek decided the simplest thing to do was to turn around and to take his pants off. He undid his jeans and let them fall loose to the ground. “I can’t wear belts, so I either let my tail go through the waist or make a hole in my pants.”

 

And he wasn’t kidding. His black boxer briefs had a small hole near the waistline for his tail to come out.

 

Tweek then realized what he had done. Turning around, he noticed how Craig was just staring at him... at his ass.

 

“You like what you see?” Tweek asked.

 

“Very.” Craig turned away, trying to hide his blush. “I mean, I’ll look for something.”

 

Tweek watched as Craig tried to nonchalantly look for a pair of underwear, along with pants, for Tweek to wear and to make a hole in. The problem was, Craig wore mostly jeans that were too long for Tweek.

 

He then found an old pair with a looser waist line and shorter pant sleeves. “Try this.” He handed the black pair of pants to Tweek, along with a random pair of boxers.

 

Tweek blushed, “Are you... gonna turn around?”

 

Craig blushed back, “I’ll look for some pajamas for you.” He went back to his closet and found a pair after he heard the safe sound of a fly going up.

 

* * *

 

Craig took the right side as Tweek took the left. Tweek’s face was looking at him, so that his wings could drape out of the bed. Thank god he was a side sleeper. Craig was a person who normally slept on his back, so he was facing the ceiling as Tweek laid next to him.

 

“Hey, Craig.” Tweek whispered, “Remember what you said earlier?”

 

“Earlier?” Craig asked, “What was it?”

 

“You wanted to be spooned.” Tweek smiles, “I’m unfortunately going to be the outside one.”

 

“Then that’s a jet pack,” Craig answered back. Tweek laughed at his answer, “A jet pack? But I have wings. Does that make me a bird?”

 

“You’re a fucking bat,” Craig shot back.

 

The two of them laughed it off. The time was now almost one am, and Craig was unfortunately becoming a bit tired.

 

“What should we do tomorrow?” Tweek asked, “Mister I don’t have school until Monday.”

 

“Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?” Craig asked.

 

Tweek blinked, “You mean.. go to Denver for an amusement park?”

 

“Why not? No one would be there and that just means we pay admission for one ticket.”

 

Tweek smiles and realized how much money they can save. “I’m down.”

 

Craig smiled, and started shifting towards the middle.

 

“What are you doing?” Tweek asked.

 

“I want to be spooned.” Craig said in a monotone.

 

Tweek smiles and laughed as he moved to Craig’s back. He didn’t even realize this, but his arms were already draping themselves around Craig. His legs were intertwined with Craig’s like a jigsaw puzzle. Even his wings fanned in so they would partially touch his shoulders.

 

“Good night, Tweek.”

 

“Good night Craig.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Tweek smiled, and whispered, “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Tweek and Craig bussed to Denver to the amusement park there. It took them several bus switches, and an hour of bussing in total to make it to the amusement park.

 

And the whole time, Craig has to reserve the seat next to him for Tweek. With Tweek being invisible but still having a physical construct, Tweek sat next to him the whole time, keeping Craig in conversation the whole time. If anyone saw Craig, they might of thought Craig was listening to music or calling someone with his earphones, when really Tweek was next to him.

 

“Okay.” Craig paid the ticket fare for a single and Tweek snuck through the metal detector by walking behind an older gentleman. The alarm triggered, so the officers there pulled the gentleman over while Tweek slipped over to Craig.

 

“What’s should we do first?” Craig asked.

 

“Can we ride the Ferris Wheel?” Tweek asked.

 

And the next he knew, he and Tweek were sitting next to each other in their own cart on the Ferris Wheel.

 

“Isn’t the view lovely Craig?” Tweek asked. Craig could recall this conversation months ago. Back then, Tweek was panicking over the Korean Missile Crisis, and Craig was calming him down.

 

And now, with Tweek being next to him, they were technically on their first date.

 

“I remember asking you that before.” Craig said. Tweek leaned his head over, his frizzy hair touching Craig’s neck and under chin.

 

Tweek asked, “Seeing this view from the top of a Ferris Wheel, do you ever think we can make it to the moon?”

 

“The moon?” Craig asked.

 

“Didn’t you want to be an astronaut?” Tweek asked, “Do you think you’ll ever see the Earth in the atmosphere?”

 

“Tweek,” Craig explained, “I would give up seeing the view if you weren’t there with me.”

 

Tweek teared up, gripping Craig’s arm. “That’s... that was really nice of you.”

 

Craig bent his head forward enough to do a dab kiss on Tweek’s chin. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

With that, the two went off the Ferris Wheel once it went down. The two were walking towards the roller coaster, which was on the other side of the park, when they encounters a closed off area.

 

“Remember that day Tweek?” Craig said, “Distracted driving was big and it managed to kill 14 people here.”

 

“How could I not forget?” Tweek remembered, “We had our first big fight here.”

 

Craig’s smile turned into a frown, “I remember hating myself back then for not being able to do anything.”

 

The two continued walking towards the coaster. Craig had both hands in his pockets while walking. That was, Tweek could hold his arm while they were walking, and no one could see Craig being weird by himself.

 

“Psst,” Tweek alerted him, “I think we have sixth graders following us.”

 

Craig wanted to turn around, but he knew that would draw attention, or worse, initiate the attack. “Can you see how many are there?”

 

Tweek let go and ran towards the group to survey the persecutors. After running back and catching up with Craig, Tweek gave out, “There were four. One of them is the leader.”

 

“Shit:” Craig and Tweek managed to enter the building for the line of the roller coaster. “They’re probably waiting for us at the exit then.”

 

“Craig...” Tweek gripped his hand, “I haven’t been honest with you.”

 

“Tweek, what are you talking about?” Craig whispered as he dug out his headphones. He tapped a few buttons on his phone and simulated a fake phone call.

 

“Craig, your arm.” Tweek pointed at it, “I can give you some of my energy if you’re ever in danger.”

 

“What does that mean?” Craig talked normally. The people in front of him didn’t care what they were saying.

 

Tweek leaned in and started to whisper every little secret that came with the arm.

 

* * *

 

Craig was waiting at the exit of the roller coaster with Tweek. On the ride, he was able to get a single seat by himself, but with Tweek in it. After riding, the two decided it would be best if he was waiting at the exit, rather than going else where.

 

“Hey!” Some yelled, “It’s the tenthi!”

 

Within seconds, Craig saw that there were four twelfth graders, just like Tweek said.

 

“Please,” Craig said in his normal, mono tonic voice, “Leave me alone.”

 

“Let’s show this tenthie what a nipple twister is!” The leader, the twelfth grader with a green shirt of his narcissistic face, jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

 

“Please, stop,” Craig nonchalantly yelled. He stood still while the leader was tugging his left arm.

 

“Help me with this tenthie you dipshits!”

 

The other three boys moved forward and grabbed Craig before tugging him to a less public area. They moved Craig to the back of a restaurant.

 

“Is this the little gay tenthie that has a dead boyfriend?” One of the twelfth graders asked.

 

“Oh yeah!” The leader yelled in realization. “This one is a gay tenthie!”

 

Craig was so done with their done bull shit.

 

One twelfth grader ran forward, ready to punch Craig, “let me at him!”

 

“Let’s show this little gay tenthie what twelfth graders are made of!” The leader shouted, initiating the battle.

 

“Craig,” Tweek told him, “Remember, wait for one of them to hit you.”

 

Craig nodded and stood still as the punchy twelfth grader ran forward with his fists. Craig was able to dodge his lame punches by ducking and moving side to side.

 

“Get back here, tenthie!” Another Twelfth grader ran forward, this time holding a water ballon. Craig already knew that there was no water in that.

 

Craig managed to back himself towards a stone wall, with twos twelfth graders in front of him. Time to test out his arm.

 

Craig grabbed a nearby trashcan and used his right arm to push it towards one twelfth grader. He could feel energy coursing through his arm as the trash can instantly flew forward, hitting the twelfth grader holding the water balloon straight in the chest.

 

“What the-“

 

Craig was able to to find another empty trash can and threw it with incredible force. The trash can hit the twelfth grader’s face and knocked him backwards. Boy twelfth graders were unconscious, if not, dead.

 

“What the fuck?” The last twelth grader yelled.

 

“Tweek,” Craig whispered, “What do I do?”

 

Using their invisibility, Tweek was able to sneak behind the last twelfth grader and pushed him forward. The twelfth grader staggered forward, trying not to fall over on the ground.

 

“Craig!” Tweek called, “Punch him!”

 

Craig readied his fist. Clenching his right hand into a ball, Craig could feel his body sending some sort of energy into his arm, as if it was concentrating all of it into his knuckles.

 

“Mega fist puncharu!” Craig yelled as his fist connected with the sixth grader’s stomach.

 

The twelfth grader flew backwards, flying several feet in the air and landing a few seconds after.

 

“G-g-get away from me!” The sixth grader clenched his stomach as he stood up. They needed both hands around his tummy before he could actually stand up.

 

“That. Was. Crazy.” Craig looked at his boyfriend Tweek, next to him. “Wanna go home?”

 

The two heard sirens over their heads. “I think I know a way out.”

 

* * *

 

After taking several buses for about two hours, Craig and Tweek were back in South Park. By the time they were back, everyone had just gotten out of school. Craig and Tweek could see people from their school at various locations as their final bus stopped at the bus stop.

 

Tweek exited the bus first, skipping the final step and landing firmly on both feet at the pavement. Craig smiled as he got off, seeing Tweek happy that they got off that horrible death machine.

 

“Hey Craig!” Clyde walked over to him. He was on his way home and saw Craig walking from the opposite direction. “Where did you go?”

 

“To the amusement park in Denver.” Craig responded with his usual voice.

 

“Lucky!” Clyde pouted, which made Tweek laugh a bit.

 

Craig didn’t realize it, but Clyde wasn’t alone. “Hey new kid.”

 

The new kid stood there and simply stared forward.

 

“I’ll see you guys around.” And with that, Clyde left Craig with the new kid, who just kept staring at him.

 

“What are you staring at?” Craig decided to bluntly ask.

 

The new kid pointed to Tweek, who was standing to his right.

 

Tweek thought that maybe the new kid was pointing at something else, so he moved out of the way.

 

Both Craig and Tweek watched as the new kid guided his finger to follow Tweek’s every direction. If Tweek went to Craig’s left, the new kid would adjust his arm to go to Craig’s left. If Tweek went somewhere like hiding behind the tree, the new kid pointed at the tree.

 

“You see Tweek, don’t you?” Craig asked.

 

The new kid nodded.

 

“Fuck.” Craig stomped the ground, irritated that the new kid discovered his secret. “You can’t tell anyone you got that!”

 

The new kid stood still, not making any expression changes.

 

“Gah! Craig!” Tweek cries, “What the fuck do we do? Can you even hear me?”

 

The new kid nodded.

 

“Shit.” Tweek grabbed his hair and cursed, “Shit shit shit!”

 

“Chill out dude.” Craig patted Tweek’s back and looked at the new kid, “You’re not gonna tell anyone, right?”

 

The new kid pointed at his mouth.

 

“That’s right... you don’t talk.” Craig sighed in relief, “I think our secret is safe Tweek.”

 

“Tweek! Is that you!” A muffled voice called in the distance.

 

“Oh Jesus Fucking Christ-“

 

Craig was tackled- not to the ground, but used as a hitting pad- by Kenny. “Dude,” Kenny whispered, “Why is Tweek here I thought he died and wait is he a devil with the horns and the wings and the tail and-“

 

Normally, Kenny always sounded muffled due to the cold weather. His parka would always cover his mouth, this resulting in his muffled voice. But when Kenny whispered, he could clearly be understood. “Shut up!” Craig pushed him off, “Talk else where!” He told Kenny in a bush voice.

 

“Dude,” Stan and Kyle and Eric approached Craig, “Did Kenny just say Tweek?”

 

“I don’t know,” Craig said in his monotone voice, “I’m going home.” And with that, he turned around and started walking to the direction of his house with Tweek slowly following him.

 

“Craig!” Kyle called. “Are you alright dude?”

 

Craig stopped and turned around. “I’m fine Kyle. Nothing is wrong with me.”

 

“I’m just worried about you... because you know...” Kyle became silent after that. Craig didnt exactly know what Kyle was referring to, but he assumed it was Tweek.

 

“I’m fine Kyle. I’m as joyous as ever,” Craig said in his monotone voice. He then marched straight home, dragging the new kid with him.

 

“Dude,” Stan told the guys, “Craig is acting weird.”

 

“I know right?” Kyle agreed, “I think Craig is still sad about Tweek.”

 

Eric made a face and sighed, “Bleh! I thought he was over Tweek by now.”

 

“CARTMAN!” Kyle yelled, “Craig was in love with Tweek! Remember the funeral?”

 

“Craig was acting weird after the funeral,” Stan reconsidered. “He couldn’t even enter the church after he had that episode.”

 

“The Tweaks even rushed Craig to Hell’s Pass,” Kyle added in, “And they thought he was just nauseous because he didn’t eat for like three days.”

 

“Wait, he didn’t eat at all?” Stan asked, “No wonder he’s so skinny.”

 

Cartman scuffed, “Can we like go home now? Grand Theft Auto V isn’t gonna play itself.”

 

The four of them started to walk the direction of all of their houses, but Kenny stopped. “I’m gonna check on Craig then.”

 

“Okay dude.” Kyle said, sending the orange hoodie approval. “Later.”

 

Kenny waved off the three and started following Craig.

 

The three of them turned and started to walk to their houses, completely unaware that Tweek was listening behind that tree the whole time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up until this point is stuff I had already posted in season 1 of LGBT Season of South Park, so everything after here is new! Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Negira1239


	3. Purpose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek desires Craig, the new kid, and Kenny to help him with his dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short of a chapter, because I'm still trying to finish LGBT Season 2 and I haven't really invested much into this. But I will say that I will at least update this and clarify a bit more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Negira1239

“So,” Tweek said, “You two can see me.”

 

“Yup.” Kenny confirmed.

 

The new kid nodded.

 

Tweek cursed at himself, looking at Craig for help. Craig walked forward and pointed at the two kids at his bed. “And you two can keep this secret?”

 

“Craig,” Kenny even removed the clothing covering his mouth to speak clearly, “This is nothing compared to what I have to keep shut. Isn’t that right, new kid?”

 

The new kid nodded back.

 

“So, Tweek.” Kenny faced the awkward blonde ten year old, “Why are you here?”

 

“Kenny, what are you talking about?” Craig asked.

 

“Tweek came to Earth for a reason. If he didn’t, then why is he not in Hell?” Kenny realized what he said was somewhat offensive. “No offense Tweek.”

 

“Gah! Craig got me here!” Tweek panicked.

 

“Craig?” Kenny asked, “What the hell did you do?” His question wasn’t asked in anger or frustration, but more of a ‘I wanna try it’ type of deal.

 

“I gave up my commitment to Christianity for Satan.”

 

“The Christmas Critters?” Kenny asked.

 

“Yup.” Craig’s mouth popped too at the P. “So now we have Tweek here. That’s it.”

 

“Ummm, Craig.” Tweek interrupted, “I do have a secondary mission you know.”

 

“Mission?”

 

“Craig, Satan gave me a task. Why do you think I’m a devil?”

 

“Well,” Kenny interjected, “You’re more of an imp-“

 

“Shut up Kenny! Where was I?” Tweek sat at the top of the desk instead of leaning on it. His tail stuck out curled and landed in Craig’s hand. “Oh, so Satan gave me powers because of this.”

 

Tweek grabbed a metallic knife from his pocket and lightly tossed it onto the table. The knife itself was a rainbow butterfly knife similar to one found inside a video game known as CS Go. The only difference was the red blood stains on it.

 

“Jesus Tweek,” Craig cursed out loud. “What the hell was that?”

 

“Was that in your pocket the whole time?” Kenny asked.

 

“Guys, listen.” Tweek grabbed the knife and lifted it into the air. “I can’t tell you guys any more information unless you make a promise to me that you’ll keep this secret.”

 

“Yeah dude,” Kenny said, examining the knife. “I promise.”

 

“Not just promise,” Tweek turned to all three of them. “I need... a deal. With each of you.”

 

The room went silent, as they watch Tweek put the knife away.

 

“Wait, Tweek,” Craig asked. “You.. you’re making us make a deal with the devil?”

 

“Craig,” Tweek considered, “You already gave up being Christian. You’re kinda set already.” He turned to both the new kid and Kenny. “But you two aren’t satanists, so I have to confirm. Please guys, I really need your help with this.”

 

“What happens if we tell someone?” Kenny asked. “Will our souls be sold to Satan?”

 

“Worse,” Tweek warned them. “You have to treat me to coffee.”

 

“Dude!” Kenny said angrily, “Fuck you!”

 

Craig laughed as Kenny tried to push Tweek. His hands phased through the blonde, making him fall forward and hit his head on the wall.

 

“The only reason why I ask a deal is because this requires a lot of trust,” Tweek earned. “Please. Trust me! I need to fulfill this.”

 

“What happens if you do?” Kenny asked.

 

“I might get to be with Craig again,” Tweek said.

 

The new kid smiled, watching as Craig wrapped his lanky arm around the demon.

 

“Are you guys in?” Tweek asked.

 

The new kid raised their hand, and a red seal has appeared on their left wrist.

 

“That insignia means I have your deal,” Tweek explained. “Don’t show this to anyone or else they might call the police and call you a Satanist.”

 

“Tweek,” Kenny asked. “Craig. I want to know full details. Now.”

 

“Kenny,” Tweek sighed. “I can’t but-“

 

“I have a little sister, Tweek,” Kenny sternly said. “I need to make sure she’s safe before I come to help you.”

 

“I only ask for night time favors,” Tweek said. “Please, Kenny. I need you for this.”

 

Kenny was hesitant to say yes. He knew Tweek was- is still a friend- but making a deal with the devil? With a devil?

 

“Kenny...” Craig asked. “I’m begging you...”

 

Kenny raised his brow. “Is that so?”

 

The new kid lightly punched Kenny.

 

“Ow! Okay okay I give in! I’ll help!”

 

“Then that’s settled!” Tweek clapped his hands, and on the new kid’s wrist and Kenny’s wrist, a small band appeared.

 

The band itself was pitch black, resembling a bracelet but on their skin. Inside was white patterns of Tweek’s name in demonic language.

 

“Those bands are so other knows that I have a bond with you,” Tweek stated. “You can have multiple bonds and deals with other devils, but most don’t tempt to push that with someone with another bond. There’s a whole political controversy about that in hell and everything.”

 

“So why did you need us?” Kenny asked. “Why was it that important that we needed you to make a deal?”

 

Tweek sighed. He raised his hand and the windows in Craig’s bedroom closed simultaneously. The light switch was flipped off, making the room closer to darkness. He also turned on the desk lamp, making that the only light source in the bedroom.

 

“Hell has over nineteen trillion people in its domain,” Tweek started. “But everything is regulated through the remembrance system. The remembrance system helps keep Hell maintained by simply killing off those who aren’t remembered or kept reserved in humanity.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Kenny said. “So if you’re someone famous, you’ll remain in hell?”

 

“Actually, no.” Tweek repositioned himself and turned towards Kenny. “Did you watch Coco? That Disney movie? It’s kinda like that, but more lenient.”

 

“Nope,” Kenny admitted. “Never been to a movie theater since Asses Of Fire 13.”

 

“That was released like 4 years ago,” Craig realized. “We’re on Asses Of Fire 17, aren’t we?”

 

The new kid confirmed through a quick google search.

 

“Anyways,” Tweek explained. “So you live in Hell because someone on Earth remembers you, or keeps your legacy alive on Earth. Whether it’s in a book or computer, as long as you’re on record, you’ll live in hell.”

 

“Doesn’t that cause over population?” Craig asked. “Oh right, 19 trillion people.”

 

“The problem is,” Tweek went back to the main topic, “the population dropped from 19 trillion to 17 trillion last week on the thirteenth. It then went from that 17 trillion to 14.6 trillion on November 19th, just six days after.”

 

“Did Satan do anything?” Kenny asked.

 

“Satan put me in charge of this case,” Tweek explained. “His son, Damien, is at Congress where they keep every single copy of every book ever published in America. Damien’s trying to find evidence there.”

 

“But what could be causing this?” Craig asked.

 

“We have some suspects,” Tweek stated. “But the one we suspect is within the Hall of Super Best Friends.”

 

“The Hall of Super Best Friends?” Craig asked. “That’s sounds so familiar.”

 

“Right?” Kenny agreed. “De javu right?”

 

“Guys,” Tweek reexplained. “Jesus. Moses. Muhammad. Doesn’t that ring a bell?”

 

“Nope.” The two of them said. The new kid face palmed themselves.

 

“Fucking hell,” Tweek cursed as he pinched his upper nose. “Welp. They’re a group of united religious figures. They save the world and stuff.”

 

“So what does Hell losing people have to do with the Hall of Super Best Friends?” Kenny asked.

 

“You know these wars between the religions?” Tweek asked. “You know how Israel was at war with the United States? And ISIS? And Communist China?”

 

“What about them?” Craig asked.

 

“A lot of people don’t realize this, but when somebody raids or destroys cities, camps, villages, whatever; they also burn down everything from that place. They don’t just kill the people who live there; they kill the people who used to live there.”

 

“But how does that equate to 5 trillion people?” Kenny asked.

 

“They’ve hit the Internet.” Tweek explained. They erased every not-famous person on historical records and databases.”

 

“Who would do such a thing?” Craig asked.

 

“I dunno.” Tweek turned to the new kid. “New kid, what do you have in mind?”

 

The new kid grabbed their phone and texted a response.

 

How do you know this is about religion and not just nationality?

 

“That’s because,” Tweek turned to Craig, staring at his blue eyes. “People are driven by a psychological force called the conscious. Our conscious is completely affected by the religion they believe in, and some other factors like how they’re raised and stuff.”

 

“But I think the real reason why this is happening is because everyone is turning Atheist.”

 

“Atheist?” Kenny asked. “But aren’t the other religions a thing? Especially with Moses and Jesus in the Hall of Super Best Friends.”

 

“They’re becoming weaker,” Tweek explained. “Because there’s brand new leagues that are becoming stronger.”

 

“Leagues?” Craig asked.

 

Tweek counted with his fingers, “The AAA, the . They’re all atheists groups that are starting to grow stronger.”

 

“What are the other suspects?” Craig asked.

 

Tweek turned so he was facing Craig. “There’s the Queen of Crab people, but we’re not even sure if she’s alive anymore. There’s also that guy, David Blaine?”

 

“David Blaine?” Kenny asked. “Who’s he again?”

 

“David Blaine is a man who made a mass cult and tried to make a mass suicide when we were younger,” Craig filled in. “He made this giant Abraham Lincoln statue, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Kenny remembered. “But wait- the Super Best Friends defeated that with a giant John Wilkes Booth statue.”

 

“Should we find him first?” Tweek asked.

 

“How can we?” Kenny asked. “That was a long time ago. He could be outside of America, or maybe still in that evil legion group?”

 

“Maybe we can ask the Super Best Friends?” Craig asked. “We can hit two birds with one stone.”

 

 

“But what can we do?” Kenny asked. “We’re all high schoolers who can’t drive. We can’t vote. We can’t even afford bicycles! What can we do?”

 

Everyone looked at each other, observing whatever materialistic objects they had. To be truthful, Kenny was correct. Kenny came from a lower economic family; Craig was also on the lower end as well. The new kid had some surprising amount of money, but no one knew their economic status.

 

“We have to try Kenny,” Tweek said, breaking the silence. “I know… we’re… not exactly the most privileged kids… and demon. But we need to do whatever we can.”

 

“I don’t understand how we benefit from this,” Kenny admitted. “I’m sorry, but… I’m out.”

 

Everyone watched as Kenny stood up and headed towards the door. “Tweek… I won’t tell anybody about your secret. You can keep yourself with that.” Kenny closed the door behind him, making the atmosphere silent.

 

 

 

“Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, we see the plot thicken... Have fun guessing what's going to happen.
> 
> Also, I should mention that the next time I'll update this will probably be in August at this point. I'm just insanely busy and tbh I don't know why I'm writing these series, because really I spend more time daydreaming/thinking about South Park than my job...
> 
> yeah it's that bad. But hey, yolo.
> 
> Oh yeah! If you'd like, follow me on tumblr on Negira1239sp. I don't know who actually owns Negira1239 tbh, but Negira1239sp is the place to go! I offer memes (ish), advice, and other random info if you do follow me! Message me and I'll try my best to have a conversation with you, because really, we're all fans of the show and I personally believe that if we're all trash, we should be trash together. 
> 
> Thank you guys, gals, and non-binary pals!
> 
> Negira1239


	4. Overnight Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig freaks out over a horrible dream, and Tweek calms him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not dead! I’ve just been incredibly busy with life. Don’t worry, I’ll update more of my works, and maybe I’ll publish something new soon.
> 
> But in terms of this series, I noticed that there had been a recent amount of people coming to this and leaving a kudos. Thank you by the way! I’ll make sure to finish this! Now with the new season coming out (and almost finishing) I’m gonna do my best to incorporate all of that into here!

Craig has always hated nightmares. It wasn’t because of their intended message of scaring, but because of their ability to relapse.

Tonight struck another one of those nightmares, as Craig had found himself behind the bar of the coffee shop Tweek’s parents once owned. He had been wearing his brown apron and name tag; his usual blue hat replaced with a black one with the store’s name on it. His normal shoes were also replaced with cheap $20 nonslip shoes that he bought from Wal-Mart (that he’ll never ever wear again.)

But there was always one problem within dreams, and always a million within nightmares. Behind the counter of Craig’s vision were hundreds- thousands of customers waiting and staring at him. Each citizen stood with blood shot eyes, never once blinked as they all watched Craig behind the counter.

Craig turned to his right and saw a line of cups all marked with specific codes. The line just kept going down and down until he couldn’t turned anymore right.

“You sure have a lot of cups Craig,” a voice from behind him suddenly said. “You should get started on that now.”

Craig grabbed the first cup, and the cup instantly sprinted with life. The cup itself grew black arms from the black markings on its exterior and started growing and snapping at him. And within an instant, the other cups started to growl and snap and hiss at him.

“Craig!”

Craig could recognize that voice anywhere. He turned to his left and saw a large hot Americano choking Tweek on the ground. With the medium lattte and the venti misto holding the poor boy in place.

“Tweek!” Craig screamed with all his might. “Tweek!”

“CRAIG!” Tweet screamed at his boyfriend, shaking the sleeping boy back and forth.

Craig opened his eyes with so much force it didn’t render in his mind that he wasn’t in his dream anymore. He let out another scream, but no voice came out. His body started to pulsate it’s pain and it’s malnourishment by gripping his stomach and heart; his head was spinning and the back of his head aches a horrid pain. His throat refused to even let him breathe, the tube being dryer than sand paper. Craig felt like he was trapped in his bed. The blankets and his clothes restricting his freedom.

“Craig!” Tweek said in a lower voice. The blonde devil placed his hand down at his chest and felt Craig’s heart beat pulsing against his rib cage. “Wh-what happened?”

Craig was still in shock of the nightmare to respond. He brain didn’t even process that Tweek was with him; instead, his brain was signaling him that he needed to run the fuck away, despite the lost feeling of his legs.

“Craig Craig Craig,” Tweek pestered again and again. “Please... you’re scaring me.”

Craig was starting to cool down from his adrenaline high as now his mind was processing what was in the background. He could see the popcorn ceiling above him and the small glow in the dark star lights he hung up as a child. He could see the small poster on his wall.

And he could see Tweek- although he didn’t realize it was Tweek at first, the boy instantly clicked into his mind as Tweek. The blonde’s untamed mane of hair was almost as bright blonde as the sun, his glowing blue but red tinted eyes absorbing his attention.

“Craig...” Tweek let out a small cry as he embraced the panicked man by hugging his torso. “Craig! Please! Don’t scare me like that!”

English cognition had barely activated in his brain as he finally registered that Tweek was calling his name. Even more so, the damn sentence that Tweek just said. Craig was speechless as he calmed his breathing, feeling the demon on top of him slowing down his heart rate.

Once he made his own throat dry enough by shuffling saliva down his throat with little to no effort, he finally said in his deep, nasally voice, “I’m sorry.”

“Craig!” Tweek lifted himself up from hugging his chest to reaching for the water bottle beside his bed stand. “Come sit up- we need to get you some water.”

Craig felt Tweek’s arms and hands digging through clothes and bedsheet below his back, tunneling through before the two arms were wrapped around his lower back. On the count of three, Craig was slowly sitting upwards at a slow enough rate where the blood flow flowing into and out of his head was undisturbed.

Tweek fiddled with the clear colored cap of Crystal Geyser until it fell off onto the blanket. The devil allowed Craig to grab ahold of the water bottle himself before bringing it to his mouth. The movement of filtered water going through his esophagus made Craig crave for the satisfaction of hydration. So much so, he drank and drank until the full bottle of water was completely drained.

“How do you feel Craig?” Tweek asked, his tail nervously swaying back and forth along the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Craig replied, still in his state of depression. “I haven’t had a nightmare like this in a few days.”

“Days?!?!” Tweek’s ears and tail perked up just by that word. “You-you’ve been having night tremors and you didn’t tell me?”

It’s because of you I had these tremors. “I’m... I’m sorry.”

“Craig...” Tweek started a light cry; the tears that were slowly coming out of his blue but glowing red eyes looked as if they were actual blood drops. The tears dripped down Tweek’s cheek, finally resembling water as they descended onto the bedsheet. “It’s me... isn’t it?”

Craig was stunned by how fast Tweek got to that resolution. But then again, with the given circumstances, it was either one or the other at this point. “Tweek, I-“

“It’s because I died isn’t it?” Tweek asked. “I made you go through two weeks of suffering. Two weeks of horrible, horrible torture?”

Tweek slouched forward as he cupped his wet face with his small, soft hands. As he leaned forward and forward to the point his forehead was about a foot off from the mattress, he continued to muffle his cry.

Craig scooted forward as he took the blanket off of him. Moving his legs so he was sitting on them rather than sitting up, he moved forward and embraced Tweek’s saddened mood. Allowing Tweek’s head to rest on his lap, he slowly pulled Tweek’s blonde mane backwards with his hand continuously. Tweet recognized this to be Craig comforting him and looked up.

“I... I was terrified when you died,” Craig said as he took a deep breath. “People died in front of me before Tweek. And back then, I never gave a damn. But when you died next to me behind the bar, I freaked the fuck out.

“I was never more afraid than I was back then. And... I guess I say then, because now I’m afraid of losing you now.” Tweek looked up at the dark haired boy, his eyes seeking curiosity and temptation. “If I lose you now, I lose you forever- and I don’t want that to happen again.”

“Craig...” Tweek sat up again and this time leaned against Craig’s shoulder. He sighed, deciding now would be the best time to tell him. “Craig... I... I’ll never be going away anymore.”

“What if someone from the church exorcises me?” Craig asked.

“I’ll still be alive Craig,” Tweek turned to him face to face. “I’m a Sifter or Faith. I don’t die so easily.”

“What are you talking about?” Craig asked.

“Do you want me to explain to you what a Sifter or Faith is or do you want to sleep?” Tweek asked.

“I already know what one is,” Craig said, remembering the time Manbearpig invaded the town after the older generation made a deal with him. “It’s just... who made the deal with you to come for me?”

“What do you mean?” Tweek asked. “You made the deal.”

“With the Christmas Critters,” Craig clarified. “I made a deal through them.”

“Craig,” Tweek wrapped his arm around Craig’s torso. “You still made a deal. I just... I just intervened and I put myself in instead of them.”

“Why?” Craig asked. “And is that possible?”

“It is,” Tweek said. “It’s because none of them Christmas Critters are actually demons or anything. They are Satanic followers, but they’re still a bunch of shitty animals. In order for them to enact on a deal you did, a demon -or a devil- has to be there to approve of it. It’s like you need parental supervision for something that’s 18+ when you’re only like 15.”

“I see,” Craig slowly started to lean his head onto Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek perked his head higher so his horn wasn’t in the way of Craig’s face.

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Tweek asked. “It’s 3:39 am and you have school later.”

“I don’t know,” Craig replied after taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to have another nightmare again.”

“Those suck, don’t they?” Tweek’s tail curled up and tangled itself with Craig’s lower back. “Is there anything else you wanna talk about?”

Truth be told, there were a million and a half questions that Craig wanted to ask the devil next to him. How did he exist? How is this all possible? How long will he have until he dies? But something held Craig from asking all of that.

Craig decided to remain silent until he founded the right words to ask. And there were a number of reasons why he decided to hold back. For one thing, it was a cultural insensitivity avoidance. But there was another reason why Craig couldn’t burst the million dollar questions. It was because he already knew the answers.

Something inside Craig resonates everything he was curious about Tweek. From something as small as the spade shape at the end of Tweek’s tail to something like the dimensions of Tweek’s horns, Craig somehow knew it all. Any question he had about Tweek was somehow instantly answered. It wouldn’t provide him with a verbal answer, but it basically told him what he needed to know- as if it instantly dinged into his mind.

“I wanted to ask...” Craig started, grabbing Tweek’s attention. “Everything I think of you... I feel like I just know...”

“Just know...” Tweek wondered what was running in Craig’s mind.

“I just know everything about you?” Craig phrased. “I mean- fuck- umm...”

Tweek gave a light chuckle as he continued to watch Craig stumble over his words. He laughed a little harder when Craig simply gave up and remained silent. His face flushed with red as he leaned into Tweek’s open chest.

“I get what you mean.” Tweek replied. “It’s because you made a deal with me. So my powers can provide you with any answers about any question you have about me.”

“So if I ask you how do you sleep with those wings, something will let me know that you sleep sideways?”

“Yeah,” Tweek confirmed. “Basically.”

“Hey Tweek?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know why they picked me?” The small atmosphere of laughter and catching up quickly ended as Craig brought in a serious question.

“Picked you?” Tweek asked, being cautious because he didn’t know what Craig was asking about. Was he asking about the Fates? The Christmas Critters? Himself? “Who’s they?”

“I don’t know,” Craig leaned back against the wall, looking up to see his glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. “I just... feel like... fate or my destiny. One of those things- they’ve picked me- out of everyone- and revived you instead of their boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Tweek asked, “if Fate, if destiny, could pick any couple and make one of them die and turn into a devil, why pick us?”

“Precisely,” Craig answered back. “I’m grateful for it and everything, but-“

“Craig it’s okay,” Tweek butted in. “I understand how you feel. I asked the very same question when I was in hell.”

“You did?” Craig asked. “How was it like... down there?”

“From the fact that I got turned into a devil, It was pretty fun,” Tweek said as he grabbed the blanket and covered his legs with it. “I spent a lot of time with Damien and~•

The two boys- well, lovers at this point, continued talking throughout the whole night. Tweet was explaining how he went though Hell- from being a saddened soul to becoming a demon. It was a whole process that he has to go through to make himself worthy of the Prince of Darkness- Satan.

“Didn’t Satan die,” Craig interrupted. “Like... didn’t he go to Heaven?”

“Oh, that!” Tweek remembered that Manbearpig was simply ripping shit up and Satan tried to stop him. “That was all a projection.”

“A... projection?” Craig asked.

“He saw Al Gore doing a shit ton of projections and felt inspired,” Tweek said. “I remembered seeing the plans and stuff of how he did it back when I was in Hell.”

“Speak of,” Craig decided to ask, “how was it?”

“How was what?”

“How was... Hell? Like the whole experience?”

Tweek decided that he would pause and think of a better explanation than simply explaining, ‘meh.’ Truth be told, Tweek’s time in Hell wasnt as torturous as he thought it would be. After three days of actual suffering- which wasn’t all that bad in his eyes- Satan had excused him and decided to test his potential. Summarizing all of that within a sentence was a challenge, but Tweek decided that it wasn’t important that he’d fit everything.

“I didn’t hate it,” Tweek started off. “It was torturous in the beginning, but I eventually owned up to it and became one of Satan’s best devils.”

“How did you do that?” Craig asked. He looked at the time and realized a whole hour had passed by from him waking up to now.

“Satan just saw something in me, I guess.” Tweek shifted his position so that he was now sitting cross legged. “I guess Fate just really had it for us.”

“Fate, huh?” Craig grabbed his phone and tapped the screen to turn it on. It read that it was now 4:18 am. “Is fate real Tweek?”

“What kind of question is that?” The blonde asked, a little freaked out by the suddenly deep question.

“Is there like a person or a group of people called Fate?” Craig asked. “Is there like a council that decides every individual’s life decisions and stems?”

“What do you think fate is,” Tweek asked. “Why did you wanna ask if fate is real rather than if god is real?”

“Cuz god can’t control fate,” Craig answered. “Plus, you being here kind of confirms god’s existence.”

Tweek shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to continue.

“But to answer your question,” Craig led back the conversation. “I think that every person/human in this world is destined to do something. Positive or negative; productive or a tragedy. Every life has like the end goal right?”

“Right.”

“But Fate isn’t the one that draws everything out. I think fate is the thing that decides when you should start that destiny. Or change that destiny.”

“That makes sense,” Tweek said, giving a soft yawn. “But what makes you separate the idea that Fate and God aren’t the same entity/force?”

Craig answered immediately. “Because God wouldn’t allow me to make a deal with you.”

Tweek thought about that answer. Based on Craig’s answer and how fast he said it, it seems as if Craig had thought about this question before. He decided that it would be another day that he would continue this conversation.

Leaving a small gap of silence, Tweek yawned and started to rub his eyes.

“That’s like the first time I ever saw you yawn like that,” Craig spoke up. “Did dying cure your insomnia?”

“It did,” Tweek muttered. “It made me a lot more calm because there’s no more caffeine and meth and shit in my system.”

“Do you wanna sleep?” Craig asked, forcing the devil to lie against his chest.

“Yes, but you’re gonna be awake,” Tweek pouted. “And then you’re gonna be grouchy, and then I’m gonna deal with your grouchy ass all day.”

“Fine I’ll sleep,” Craig sighed. “Just hand me those melatonin pills.”

As Craig reopened his water bottle, Tweek lazily draped his arm towards the bed stand and took out a white bottle with a red lid. The bottle itself was from Target, as it had all the correct labeling for the directions, ingredients, and so on. Tweek opened the bottle gently as a single pill was plucked out. He handed the pill to Craig, who drank it with a splash of water.

“Hey Craig, when do you think you’ll wake-“ Tweek turned his head and saw that Craig had already fallen asleep. With the hat still on his head, Craig comfortable slept with his back against the bed.

Tweek decided that he can annoy Craig in the morning and instead just marvel at Craig’s beauty. He can remember just yesterday the day Satan assigned him his role.

 

“The world is changing around us Tweek.”

Tweet stood on guard as Satan turned around from the balcony he was standing at. Satan had just returned from the Overworld prior to their engagement. He had come back with blood on his chest, and with his horn stabbed into his heart. Of course the demons and devils of Hell freaked out about it, but Satan put no effort in expressing the publicity stunt.

“The humans are becoming more greedy,” Satan looked into the skies of Hell. The stalagmites hanging above them were blazed with red and brown, as the smoke from the underground discolored the earthy rocks. The smoke plus the stalagmites made the skies of Hell black stained with red shades. It often made a pretty sight to look at if you weren’t being tortured. “There are more and more humans roaming the surface of the Earth everyday and more being sent to Hell. But why the fuck is everyone leaving Hell so goddamn fast!”

Tweek’s devil ears perked up, triggering him to run to Satan’s side. “Calm down Satan! Th-there must be a reason for this phenomenon!”

“There are more people leaving Hell than coming in!” Satan slammed his red fist into the metal railing of his balcony, leaving an equivalently sized dent in it. “If this continues, then soon we won’t have anyone in here!”

“I doubt it’ll move that quickly Satan,” Tweek turned around and found Damien standing at the entrance. “The humans are too stupid for it to happen that fast.”

“Then why haven’t you found anything Damien?” Satan turned around and beamed his red bloody eyes at the child. “You were in the Overworld for how long?”

“Oh shut up father,” Damien walked over and sat at the leather couch beside the doorway. “I bet you a blood diamond that Tweek will find it before I would.”

“Then let’s put your money where your mouth is,” Satan swiped his hand and all doors and windows were immediately slammed shut. Both Damien and Tweek jumped back in caution as the once open space of the room turned into an eerie, claustrophobic torture chamber.

“Tweek Tweak,” Satan’s deep voice grew obsessively louder. “I will allow you to become a Sifter if Faith! Find a human and make a deal with them. If you can find out what the source of our drop is, then I’ll allow you to live in immortality with me.”

“I-Immortality?!?!” The blonde jumped at the thought. “Oh man- this is so much pressure!”

“Damien, my son,” Satan walked forward and took a knee. “I’m beginning to lose faith in you, my child.”

“It’s because of him,” Damien pouted, “isn’t it?”

“You act completely different and imbecile whenever you’re around that damn kid!” Satan shouted.

“His name is Pip and he’s an Angel!” Damien shouted back. “And you can’t say he’s a bad influence on me! He’s the one that supplied information to you about Heaven!”

“I got my own goddamn sources for Heaven!” Satan’s voice grew even louder. “And I don’t want you in the surface anymore!”

Damien and Tweek grasped.

“Damien... I miss seeing you in Hell,” Satan’s voice has gotten back to its normal soft state. “Tweek. Can you resume my son’s work in the Over World? It’s almost the time of prophecy and I need my son here with me.”

“Will I...” Tweek’s soft and high voice came out with caution. The blonde was first off surprised by what just happened in the room still. But now, this very important question was the only one filling his head. “Will I see the one I love once again?”

Satan sighed, making Tweek very anxious at his response. “I don’t want the same thing that happened to Damien happen to you Tweek.”

“What does that mean?” Damien angrily asked.

“I don’t want you to be distracted by love!” Satan’s voice boomed once again. “And I don’t want this to fuck up again!”

“Sir, I-“ Tweek’s mind immediately told him to calm down, and for once- it actually worked. His mind went from constant clattering to empty bliss as he was able to think about his own answers. “I won’t let my heart distract me from the main mission.”

Satan seemed to have approved of the answer, because Tweek was suddenly floating in the air.

“Very well,” Satan said as the doors and windows flew back open. “I must conduct the ritual.”

 

Tweek didn’t realize that he was lost in his own thoughts and memories until he saw the sun rise from Craig’s window.

The change of sky from darkness to light blue only seemed to make the devil more and more awake. It was as if his body was making itself more awake despite the lack of sleep. Now, with the room being a lot brighter than it used to be within every passing second, Tweek decided to get out of bed.

Navigating through Craig’s house seemed to be simpler than before, now that he thought about it. Maybe it was because Tweek had been unofficially living with Craig for about two weeks. Maybe it was because all of the houses in South Park- minus Kenny’s- were mirrored to be the same.

Speaking of houses, he started wondering what his family’s house was like.

With him dying, he only ever saw glimpses of his house. The thought of his parents still being alive with the coffee shop never went through his head in Hell. In fact, he almost forgot about the whole concept of coffee.

As Tweek made his way done stairs, Craig’s father was seated dressed and at the dining table. He had already consumed breakfast and wore a bright orange vest along with jeans and a flannel.

“Off to work already?” Craig’s mother asked.

“Today’s Stotch’s day to carpool,” the father said as he finished his morning coffee. “Which reminds me- I got to go.”

“Have fun at work honey,” Craig’s mother said as she gave a light kiss on the lips.

“Thanks bun,” Craig’s father said as he opened the front door. “I left the morning paper on the table!”

“Thank you!”

And just like that, Craig’s father was gone. As Craig’s mother disappeared to the kitchen, Tweek decided to stumble over to the dining table and picked up the newspaper.

And he was very surprised to see the headline.

“TWEEK BROS COFFEE SHUTS DOWN! HAS AMAZON GONE TOO FAR?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t do that many grammatical errors. It has been a while since I’ve written something like this. And I hope I have done a service enough to where someone likes this.
> 
> And by the way, I have changed some of the story portion from what I have planned to adjust to current South Park lore. If you have any ideas or suggestions, leave a comment! I need the critique!
> 
> And thank you again for reading! I know it’s been quite some time, but I’m really really excited to reveal what I have planned. Stay tuned!


End file.
